El amor secreto de Laney Penn
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Un gran evento se acerca y Grojband será participe, el romance está en el aire y no pasa desapercibido por la pelirroja, quien comienza a levantar sospechas a la pandilla. Descubran lo que sucede cuando este grupo de amigos se entromete en la vida amorosa de la bajista de Grojband. Celos, humor, romance, aventuras, música y mucho, mucho más está por ocurrir.
1. Chapter 1

**El amor secreto de Laney Penn**

**Capítulo 1: Descubriendo sentimientos.**

Kin, Kon y Laney se encontraban en el garage de Grojband esperando a Corey para comenzar el ensayo. Extrañamente el peli-azul no se había aparecido en un buen rato, cosa que los extrañó ya que los citó muy emocionado desde temprano.

-¿Aun siguen aquí? -Preguntó Trina con su habitual tono de fastidio. -Osea eso es cero cool, deberían dejar su banda y a mi hermano por dejarlos plantados.

-Pero tú me haces eso todo el tiempo. -Dijo Mina tímidamente.

-¡CÁLLATE MINA Y TRAEME UN SÁNDWICH! -Ordenó la peli-rosada.

-En seguida Trina. -Las dos chicas salieron dejando a la banda nuevamente sola y un tanto aburrida.

-¡Chicos! -Entró Corey por fin. -¡Adivinen que banda tocará en el festival de los enamorados este sábado!

-¿Los Newmans? -Preguntó Laney un poco confusa, puesto que sus adversarios habían aparecido ahí un par de días antes para restregarles en el rostro que así sería.

-¡Pfff! Ni me lo recuerdes. -Dijo Corey con una mueca de desagrado que cambió casi al instante por una sonrisa. -¡El alcalde nos dio la oportunidad a nosotros también! -La banda entera explotó en alegría y festejo, incluso sus adorables grupies que se encontraban escondidas en un rincón.

-Eso es grandioso Core, pero dinos, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-¡Ah! Ya sabes Lanes, moví contactos, hice llamadas y apele a lo mas profundo del corazón del alcalde... -Comentó el vocalista con superioridad.

-¿Entraste a su oficina y lloraste como un bebé para que nos dejara participar? -Preguntó Kin.

-Exactamente. -Contestó el muchacho sin quitar su cara de satisfacción.

-¡Genial! -Dijeron los gemelos en unísono.

-Si, si. Es maravilloso y todo eso, ¿Pero no será mejor empezar a ver que podemos tocar? Aun no tenemos letra y el evento es en tres días.

-¡Oh Laney, Laney, Laney! -Corey se acercó a ella y apretó sus mejillas mientras movía su rostro de un lado a otro -Las letras no son importantes, lo importante es... -Él abrazó por la cintura a la joven haciéndola sonrojarse y poner una sonrisa torpe -¡derrotar a los Newmans y destrozar todos sus sueños y esperanzas! -Gritó aventando a la chica sin darse cuenta. La pelirroja se levantó fastidiada sobando tanto sus mejillas delanteras como traseras. -Además ya podremos robarle algo a Trina, no se preocupen por eso.

-Yo quiero robarle un beso. -Comentó Kon con cara de enamorado.

-¡Iugh! -Dijeron todos con cara de repulsión ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿En serio piensas invitar a Trina al festival de los enamorados hermano? -Preguntó su "gemelo" seriamente.

-Claro que si. Además creo que todos deberíamos invitar a alguien. Después de todo no hay un festival como este todos los días.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Pero a quién podría invitar? -Preguntó Kin mas para si mismo que de forma general. Tras pensar unos segundos, una bombilla ahorradora apareció sobre su cabeza y sonrió. -¡Ya sé! -Exclamó contento agitando por los hombros a la primer persona que se le cruzó, en este caso Corey -¡Invitaré a Mina! Así, si mi hermano va con Trina sería como una cita doble.

**(¡Excelente transición!)**

Trina estaba comiéndose de mala gana el sándwich que su amiga le había preparado mientras esta la cargaba por el parque. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar el hermoso canto de las aves que se reunían justo bajo el mismo árbol.

-¡Mira Mina, es el apuesto Nick Mallory rodeado de lindos pajaritos y así! Lo invitaré al festival de los enamorados y después seremos felices para siempre. -Sonaba bastante emocionada. -¡LLÉVAME CON ÉL AHORA! -La jaló del cabello y empezó a dirigirla como si fuese un caballo hasta llegar con Nick.

-¡Hola Nick! -Dijeron las dos chicas en unísono prácticamente derritiéndose de amor.

-Hola Trina Riffin y... otra Trina. -Saludó a las muchachas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? -Preguntó la peli-rosada.

-A Nick Mallory le encanta la naturaleza, Nick Mallory está enseñando a las aves desafinadas a cantar como ángeles.

-¡Awww! Eres tan considerado y apuesto. -Dijo Trina

-Si que lo eres. -Apoyó Mina, quien fue golpeada por el puño de Trina (quien aun permanecía en sus hombros)

-Y dime Nick, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival de los enamorados? -La chica comenzó a juguetear con su cabello de forma "coqueta" para llamar su atención.

-Nick Mallory se pregunta por que hacen este festival en Octubre y en febrero.

-¡Por el dinero! -Grita el alcalde como maniaco pasando justo tras ellos, los tres chicos lo miran confusos. -Es decir, por las parejas de enamorados y su felicidad. -Contesta poniendo las manos entrelazadas en sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos grandes dejando satisfechos a los adolescentes.

-Nick Mallory debe irse, te veo después Trina Riffin. -El chico se va y las jóvenes permanecen atónitas por el fracaso.

**(Ellas fracasaron)**

Después de mucho rato planeando la "cita doble" que tendrían con Trina y Mina, una voz los interrumpió.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas chicos, pero ¿Creen que Trina realmente acepte ir con Kon? -Preguntó la chica.

-Ese es un buen punto... -Comenta el de anteojos. -¿Qué crees que haga cuando le preguntes hermano?

-¿Tirarse al suelo y rodar? -Pregunta el grandote.

-No, eso haría si se ahogara... -Ambos hermanos se quedan pensando y discurriendo entre ellos hasta que mejor deciden cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

-¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Invitaran a alguien? -Pregunta Kin mirándolos.

-¡Nah! No lo sé amigo, para eso necesitaría conocer a una chica o algo así. -Se alza de hombros el peli-azul.

-Que amable... -Gruñe Laney haciendo que la miren.

-¿Y qué dices tu Lanes?

-Sin comentarios. -Dice molesta cruzándose de brazos. -Por cierto, ya debo irme. Nos vemos luego chicos. -Sale del garage algo triste y los demás se quedan confundidos.

-¿Qué le sucede? -Pregunta Corey -No pensé que le afectara tanto es asunto de las citas.

-Por lo que veo, Laney está experimentando una seria

-¡Depresión amorosa! -Tras decir Kon esto, Kin se exalta mucho. -¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan urgente que la ayudemos?

-¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN URGENTE?! -Los hermanos gritan al mismo tiempo y le dirigen una mirada asesina.

-¿No has escuchado hablar de la maldición de la emperatriz Rocksi? -Su amigo no quitaba esa cara de confusión. El mas bajo de los Kujira suspira y comienza un relato -Una leyenda del rock habla de esto:

«Todo empezó cuando una emperatriz de un pueblo tranquilo llamado "Rockabloom" estaba en la sima de su carrera como cantante. En ese entonces un grupo de romanos llegaron a invadir el pueblo y ella se enamoró perdidamente de el líder. Ellos no podían estar juntos, pues no solo pertenecían a familias reales distintas, si no que sus religiones también se los impedían: ella seguía la religión del Rock, mientras que él prefería el Hip-Hop. Esto puso muy triste a la emperatriz, poco a poco dejó de tocar, luego de cantar y finalmente se dejó caer en su trono deprimida, sufría de una depresión amorosa tan fuerte que un día se convirtió en un zombie del amor, devorando corazones en lugar de cerebros y transformando a las parejas las en horribles zombies igual que ella. Un día, la parte amargada del pueblo la encerró en un sarcófago y se deshicieron de ella por siempre, pero lo que no sabían, ¡es que ella lanzó un hechizo maldiciendo a todas aquellas mujeres que sufrieran de una depresión amorosa severa, prometiendo que regresaría en sus cuerpos y convertiría a todos en zombies del amor!»

-Y a eso es a lo que le llaman "La Maldición de la emperatriz Rocksi" -Finalizó dejando a los chicos aterrados.

-¡Wow! Nunca pensé que fuera tan grave. Hay que ayudarla chicos, ¡¿Y si deja de tocar?! -El vocalista estaba alterado, muy, muy alterado.

-Tienes razón amigo. Pero primero tenemos que descubrir de quien está enamorada para poder ayudarla. -Comentó Kin mientras se ponía ropa negra y unas marcas negras en la cara (como en el fútbol americano) -Que empiece la operación: "Ayudar a Laney con su amor secreto para que la Maldición de la emperatriz Rocksi no caiga en ella y no se convierta en un zombie del amor"

-¿Qué tal si llamamos a la operación: "Laney enamorada"? -Preguntó su hermano. A lo que los otros dos asintieron y levantaron los puños haciendo su habitual saludo.

**(Laney enamorada)**

La pelirroja iba caminando por las calles de Peaceville, pensaba en nada realmente, al menos nada importante. La banda, el festival, una que otra vez se le pasó por la cabeza Corey y el hecho de que ella fuera su mejor "amigo", pero prefería no pensar en ello ahora, solo caminaría por el parque.

Tras Laney, sus amigos estaban ocultos donde podían: tras los postes, en los buzones, disfrazados de bebés o de perros, etc. lo que sea con tal de seguirla y descubrir quien era el misterioso chico.

-Hola perdedora amiga de Corey, ¿Por qué no estás con mi hermano y su patética banda? -Preguntó Trina. Ya no estaba siendo cargada por Mina, pero aun permanecía en el parque.

-¡La banda no es patética! Y si no estoy con ellos es porque ya acabó el ensayo -Contestó molesta.

-Si, si. No me interesa. Mina, busquemos a Nick, ¡Vámonos!

La pelirroja se libró de ellas y siguió caminando.

Aun no habían escuchado nada, los muchachos no podían oírla porque la seguían desde lejos. La vieron acercarse a Trina e intercambiar unas palabras. Seguramente no era importante, solo la misma rutina de siempre. Después de que las otras chicas se fueron Laney continuó su camino y se tropezó con Nick Mallory.

-¡Miren chicos! Ahí está, está hablando con Nick. -Corey casi grita. Pero como ya dije, por suerte ella estaba lejos.

-Es cierto, y parece una platica amistosa. -Apoyó Kin.

-¡Y ahora le está ofreciendo goma y ella la tomó! ¿Creen que él sea quien le guste? -Preguntó Kon pensativo. Todos tomaron pose de pensadores y luego sonrieron.

-Yo creo que sí amigos, a Lanes le gusta Nick. Sólo espero que mi hermana no se entere. Mientras tanto hay que buscarles una cita. Tengo un...

-Plan loco que tal vez funcione. -Contestaron los hermanos sabiendo lo que seguía. -Corey solo sonrió.

**(Excelente transición)**

**PV Laney**

Después de dejar a Trina y su perro faldero, seguí mi recorrido tranquilo por el parque, hasta que me encontré con Nick Mallory. En realidad me tropecé porque él estaba atando sus agujetas o algo así.

-Disculpa, no te vi.

-Nick Mallory se disculpa igual, también fue su culpa.

-Genial, bueno. Nos vemos luego Nick.

-Espera amiga de Corey Riffin. ¿Quieres goma? A Nick le regalaron mucha y no se la puede acabar. -Me extendió un empaque de gomas de mascar

-Si, ¿Por qué no? -Tomé la goma de mascar y me la comí. -Gracias Nick, te veo luego.

**Fin PV Laney**

Y esa fue la conversación que los chicos presenciaron momentos antes.

**(Enredosa confusión)**

Los integrantes masculinos de Grojband ya se encontraban nuevamente en el garage, repasaban el plan loco del peli-azul paso por paso.

-Muy bien amigos, lo que haremos será ayudar a Laney a conquistar a Nick, ya saben, para que no se convierta en un zombie y eso. Tal vez tengamos que ayudarla a hacer cosas de chica... ¿Qué son las cosas que hacen las chicas? -Preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Usar ropa "linda"? -Preguntó el mas grande.

-¿Maquillarse? -Siguió su hermano mientras Corey los veía con desagrado.

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos! -Gritaron los hermanos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola amigos mios, tal vez algunos de ustedes me reconozcan porque he dejado muchos reviews en este fandom, o tal vez no porque... bueno, porque no XD. Quiero decirles que me disculpen por hacer este capítulo tan corto, sólo fueron seis páginas en word y no me gusta que sea tan poquito TTnTT, pero por el momento hasta aquí me dictó la inspiración. Bueno, es el primer fanfic de Grojband que hago, espero que les guste y si está algo aburrido es porque aun no empieza lo interesante X3**

**Gracias a los que leyeron esto y si gustan dejar algún review será bienvenido n.n**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Jack H fuera, muak paz X3**


	2. Una cita de desamor

**El amor secreto de Laney Penn. **

**Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme por no haber puesto el Disclaimer antes, pero bueno, a veces se me pasa. Los dejo continuar.**

**Disclaimer: Grojband no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cartoon Network, Teletoon, sus respectivos creadores y no sé cuantos más XD. Yo solo lo uso para entretener.**

**El amor secreto de Laney Penn.**

**Capítulo 2: Una cita de desamor.**

Ya eran las siete de la noche, Laney estaba cenando en el sillón de su casa mientras veía una película cuando tocaron la puerta, puso pausa a la TV y se dirigió a abrir.

–Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó a Kin y Kon, quienes en lugar de contestar la atacaron y encerraron en un costal de papas...

**(Excelente transición)**

Corey buscaba a Nick Mallory, el plan era que él arreglara la cita mientras los chicos "se encargaban" de la pelirroja.

–Hola Nick, ¿Cómo estás hermano?

–Nick Mallory dice que bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Bueno, yo sólo quería pedirte un favor.

–¡Claro! Nick está dispuesto a ayudar a Corey en lo que necesite.

–¡Genial! ¿Podrías ir a la azotea de mi casa hoy como a las 9 de la noche?

–Esto le parece sospechoso a Nick, ¿Por qué necesitas que él esté ahí?

–Porque... Si. –Ambos se miraron en un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos.

–Está bien, –contestó el castaño.

–Gracias bro' –Ambos chicos chocaron los puños y Corey se fue.

Corrió hasta el garage, donde encontró a los gemelos con Laney atada a una silla desmallada y frente a ella un tocador con un montón de cosméticos y cosas de niña. Tenía un costal en la cabeza.

–¿No se excedieron un poco? –Preguntó el peli-azul.

–No, creo que no. –Contestó Kin. –¿Lo conseguiste?

–Misión cumplida, Nick aceptó ir a...

–¡Shhhh! Ya está despertando. –Interrumpió Kon.

–¿Uhm...? ¿Qué pasó aquí?, ¿Por qué no veo nada? ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡KIN, MALDITO GUSANO SUELTAME! –Gritaba completamente furiosa intentando zafarse.

–Jeje, ¿Qué tal si los dejo solos? Yo hice mi parte, ahora no quiero salir lastimado, ¡Adiós! –Salió rápidamente antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

–¡QUITEN ESTO DE MI CABEZA AHORA! –Kon le quitó el saco, dejando ver la cara furiosa de la joven que tenía los ojos envueltos en llamas e incluso sacaba espuma por la boca.

–¡Ahhhhhh! –Gritó el gemelo aventando el costal nuevamente a su rostro.

–¡Kon! –Reprochó ya mas tranquila.

–Lo siento, pero me asustaste.

–¿Quieres quitarme esto de la cara?

–¡Pero no me lastimes! –Le volvió a quitar el costal y suspiró cuando sólo le dirigían una mirada de reproche.

–Ahora, ¿Pueden explicarme por qué estoy aquí amarrada y todo eso?

–Porque descubrimos tu secreto ¡Muajajajajajaja! –Kin tomó una forma aterradora, un montón de rayos sonaron iluminándolo como en película de terror. Los chicos tragaron saliva.

–¿M-m-mi mi secreto? –Tartamudeó. –¿De qué hablan?

–De que estás... –Una gota de sudor comenzó a salir de la cabeza de ella. -enamorada... –Su corazón se volvió loco.

–¡Nos descubrieron! –Gritaba el corazón de la chica desesperado corriendo para todos lados.

–... de... –Ahora se veía a su corazón desmayado con los ojos en x y la lengua de fuera. –Nick Mallory.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron tanto la niña como su órgano vital.

–Ya no finjas, te descubrimos. Pero te ayudaremos a conquistarlo.

–¡¿Se volvieron locos...?! –Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa le pusieron un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca.

–Mejor mantengamos esto así. Ahora comencemos la...

–¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –Gritaron los Kujira con caras adorables y mejillas infladas.

–¡¿Tansfdmdsión?! –Intentaba gritar, pero la cinta no se lo permitía.

Los hermanos movieron unas cuantas cosas, sacaron depiladores, sombras, rubor, rímel, enchinador de pestañas, entre otras chuherías, incluso un vestido.

–Terminamos. –Dicen ambos al borde del llanto por el orgullo que les causaba.

–¿¡QUÉ ME HICIERON DELINCUENTES?!

**(Transición de moda)**

Corey preparaba todo para la cita de Laney y Nick. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, aunque nunca pensó que Lanes fuera del grupo de seguidoras Mallory pero siempre que ella fuera feliz él sería feliz... y bueno, siempre que no se comiera el corazón de todo Peaceville.

En la azotea habían un par de sillas, una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco, en el medio unas velas que aun no estaban encendidas, pétalos de rosa por todo el lugar, una bandeja de comida tapada (en realidad solo eran sándwiches de jamón, Corey se dio cuenta de que la cocina no era su fuerte cuando quemó el espagueti con albóndigas que había preparado y cabe mencionar que también la cocina.) Todo el lugar se veía romántico y muy cliché, tal vez porque, al no saber de romance, tomó lo que había visto en una película donde dos perros se escapaban y tenían una cena romántica...

Su celular sonó, su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio que se trataba de sus amigos, lo mas seguro es que Laney ya estuviera lista.

Corey: ¿Hola?

Kin: Todo listo, la transformación fue completada.

Corey: ¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Kin: Bastante bien, pero procura guardar los tenedores y cuchillos lejos de ella... te vemos en media hora.

El de lentes cortó la llamada y dejó al peli-azul confundido.

–Eso fue raro.

**(Eso fue muy raro)**

La media hora pasó y llegaron los chicos, la pelirroja estaba tranquila, solo algo frustrada porque ninguno la escuchaba.

–En serio chicos, no tienen que hacer esto, no estoy...

–¿Lanes? ¿Eres tú? ¡Vaya! Si luces como una chica. –Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rubor rozado y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no sabía por qué, pero definitivamente le gustaba.

–Noticias de último momento, ¡SOY UNA CHICA!

–Si, ya sé eso, pero me refiero a que luces muy bien, no me gusta ese estilo, pero te queda.

Y así era: la chica llevaba un vestido de noche, era color rojo de tirantes muy delgados con falda dispareja dejando ver parte de sus piernas, no tenía escote, perfecto para una chica de trece años, ya que no era exuberante o exagerado. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y rizado (igual que su bisabuela en el capitulo del himno de Peaceville) y su maquillaje era demasiado femenino: sombras rosadas, rubor roza claro y gloss natural, que solo acentuaba un poco sus también rozados labios. Habían escogido esos colores porque Kon leyó que era la moda.

–Parezco una muñeca de esas falsas y torpes sin cerebro, no se ofendan, pero esto no me va. –De pronto la puerta se abrió y Nick entró.

–Nick Mallory se pregunta ¿qué hace aquí?

–Tú, afortunado amigo. –Corey lo rodeo con un brazo. –Saldrás con la señorita frente a ti. –Señaló a Laney que estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados y su cara de molestia.

–Esta bien, a Nick Mallory le gusta lo que ve. –Contestó mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven.

–Jeje, claaaaaro. –El peliazul se sintió algo incómodo, no sabia la razón. –Bueno, ahora cenen... –Destapo su "elegante y romántica" cena.

–¿Sandwiches? Nick Mallory prefiere la lasaña, pero comerá esto sin problema.

–A mi me gustan los sándwich es especiales de queso y tocino que hace Corey. –La pelirroja tomó uno y empezó a comerlo. Sabía que no haría entrar a esos tontos en razón ahora, su venganza vendría mas tarde. Además tenía hambre porque fue secuestrada antes de que acabara de cenar.

–Y así fue como Nick Mallory obtuvo su séptima abdominal, pero ahora tiene ocho, que es mucho mas legendario.

–Ajá... –En realidad no le ponía atención, estaba aburrida y él solo decía cosas tontas sobre él. –Eso es taaaaan interesante...

–Sarcasmo detectado. –Dijo Kin con voz de robot.

–Esto es malo chicos, creo que no está resultando.

–¡¿Cómo hacemos para que se enamoren?! –Kon sacudió al peliazul, que quedó aturdido y después un foco apareció en su cabeza.

–¡Eso es! Necesitamos cantar una canción para que ellos se enamoren

–Si Corey, eso es grandioso, solo falta un detalle, ¡No tenemos letra! –Gritó el de lentes como si fuera niña y Kon revisa el guión.

–Bueno, Trina no sabe que Nick está en una cita con Laney aquí, en nuestra casa. Si hacemos que los vea enloquecerá tanto que tendremos una canción para animar esto...

–Jajaja, es cierto, en el guión dice que Kin dice la parte de Laney con voz de niña...

**(EN EL GUIÓN LO DICE ASÍ)**

–¡Oh Minski! Si tan solo Nick me mirara como quiero y así, ¡una cita romántica con él sería súper wow y así!

–Jaja, suerte con eso hermana...

–¡Corey sal de mi cuarto!

–Tranquila, yo solo vine para que supieras que Nick está aquí. –Comentó con burla –Pero si no te interesa...

–¡¿Nick?! ¡¿Aquí?!

–Si, está en la azotea. –La joven soltó un chillido y salió del cuarto.

Al llegar encontró algo que no le gustaba nada.

–Puedes tocar los bíceps de Nick.

–Eh... no gracias.

–Vamos, no seas tímida. –Mostró su conejo y Laney lo toco sin ganas.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién es esa que está tocando a mi Nick?

–Uhhh... creo que tu príncipe te cambió por alguien mas

–Es imposible, ¡Nadie me cambia a mi!

–Tienes que admitirlo, Lanes se ve bien en vestido. Creo que a él le gusta

–¿Laney? ¿Tu amiga?

–Si, Laney, la misma que toca en mi banda. Te cambiaron por una Grojband...

–¡AGHHHH!

¡Listo! Había explotado, se elevó en el aire mientras figuras de la cara de Laney, Nick y unos corazones volaban al rededor de ella. Sus ojos se cambiaron a rojo, las velas explotaron, de los floreros salió el agua como géiser, comenzó a escribir con su bolígrafo, el cual estaba cubierto en llamas y de cada palabra salía fuego. Después simplemente se desvaneció en el suelo y el diario fue atrapado por Corey.

–Muy bien chicos, hora del show.

Corey iba a cantar, pero desgraciadamente esta vez su plan loco no funcionó.

–¡Tú pelirroja falsa no vas a robarme a MI Nick! –Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, su pelo cambió a color negro y su corazón se volvió aun mas seco que antes. –¡HE VUELTO! –Gritó con una voz diferente, tomó a Nick y salió de ahí.

–¡Oh, oh! –Dijeron los tres muchachos en unísono.

–¿Pueden explicarme qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó Laney.

–¡La emperatriz Rocksi! –Gritaron los gemelos y se desmayaron.

–Vaya, creo que esto se puso difícil, ¿No creen? –Pregunta Corey viendo a la audiencia, –Bueno, ¡Gracias a todos por venir! –Cierra la puerta del garage y en él aparece la leyenda:

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola gente bella del internet... **

**Lamento muuuuuuucho lo corto de este cap, pero antes que nada quiero decirles que tomó un giro inesperado y estoy algo confundida, por lo que tal vez me lleve mas tiempo, a menos que alguien guste ayudarme. Este capi está escrito por mi querido hermano mellizo-inexistente Pancho, si no les gustó pueden golpearlo, y si les gustó, pues él y yo compartimos mente XD. Si gustan pueden dejar sugerencias en los reviews X3**

**Normalmente respondo los reviews de anónimos aquí, pero esta vez me temo que no podré, solo quiero decirles a los que me apoyaron: muchas gracias por sus reviews, me pone muy contenta que esta historia esté siendo aceptada, y creo que será un poco mas larga de lo que pensé. Gracias y para el próximo si responderé sus reviews.**

**Jack H fuera, muak paz...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una canción por un corazón

**El amor secreto de Laney Penn**

**Este va dedicado para gothicgirlGXD porque... pues porque creo que le va a gustar X3**

**Grojband no es mío, pertenece a Cartoon Network, etc., etc... Al igual que la canción Hush Hush y ya se saben el resto XP**

**Capítulo 3: Una canción por un corazón.**

– ¿Me pueden explicar lo que pasó? –Pregunta Laney intentando no explotar.

–Las leyendas del rock dicen que había una emperatriz que cantaba y tocaba... –Comenzó Kon, pero Kin lo empujó y prosiguió.

–Se enamoró y sufrió una decepción... –Llegó Corey y le tapó la boca para seguir contando él.

–Entonces la emperatriz...

–Sí, sí. La emperatriz Rocksi se transformó en un zombie del amor y bla, bla, bla... –Todos miraron a la chica sorprendidos. –Conozco esa historia, YO se las conté. –Corey se golpeó la frente y los gemelos se miraron entre sí. – ¿En serio creen que la emperatriz regresó de la tumba y poseyó a tu hermana para robar corazones? –Todos asintieron. – ¡Agh! Realmente debo estar muy loca para hacer esto pero, ¿Cómo la detenemos?

–No sé, ¡Tú nos contaste la historia, deberías saberlo! –Le gritó Kin agitándola frenéticamente.

– ¡Cierto! Ahora recuerdo: La única forma de detener a la emperatriz es haciendo que un chico bese a la chica. Como en uno de esos cuentos cursis. –Le dio al de lentes un puñetazo en el estómago.

– ¿Y quién va a querer besar a Trina? –Preguntó Corey y todos hicieron pose de pensador, luego Kin, Laney y Corey abrieron los ojos y un foco apareció en sus cabezas, inmediatamente miraron al baterista, quien se dio cuenta y se sonrojó.

**TRANSICIÓN DE BESO**

–Nick Mallory se pregunta ¿por qué Trina Riffin lo secuestró?

– ¡Mi nombre es Rocksi! Y te secuestré porque eres hermoso –Comentó con corazones en los ojos.

–Nick no discute su lógica infalible...

–Hola Trina, hola Nick. –Saludó un chico –Soy Jason, ¿Me recuerdas? Te mandé una tarjeta de San Valentín.

– ¿Una tarjeta?, ¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado de mi o algo así?

–Pues... sí. –Trina/Rocksi se convierte en monstruo y succiona su corazón convirtiéndolo en zombie.

–Adahhh... da dah... ¡Corazones! ¡Amor! –Gritaba Jason mientras el castaño lo miraba con asco y miedo.

–Espero que eso no le pase a Nick Mallory.

–Descuida muñeco, tengo otros planes para ti.

**HAY OTROS PLANES PARA NICK**

–Voy a ayudar, pero antes debo cambiarme porque esta ropa no me gusta. –La chica se va en busca de su ropa.

–Oh, oh –Dice Kin.

–Si, Oh, oh...

– ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué oh, oh? –Preguntó el peli-azul.

–Algo malo le pasó a la ropa de Laney.

–Si, accidentalmente a propósito se quemó y fue reemplazada por nueva y diferente ropa jeje...

–Ouch... ese si va a ser un problema...

– ¡FUE CULPA DE KIN! él me arrastró a esto. –Lloró el grandulón.

– ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE TENÍAMOS QUE CAMBIAR LA IMAGEN DE LANEY?! –Los Kujira siguieron discutiendo sobre de quien era la culpa hasta que...

– ¡KIN, KON! ¡MALDITAS SABANDIJAS! –Se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

–Este...

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices mamá?! ¡Ya vamos!

– ¿Estás bien Kin? Mamá no nos llamó... –El mencionado se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

En ese instante una figura se asomó por la puerta del garage, no se distinguía quien fuera, solo un par de ojos rojos y diabólicos que habrían hecho llorar a cualquiera.

–Pensándolo bien... ¿Qué decías mamá? –Los gemelos no pudieron huir y terminaron abrazados y arrinconados en una esquina mientras temblaban y lloraban. La figura cada vez se acercaba más.

–Kin, Kon... –Decía con voz demoniaca mientras escupía lava ardiente con cada palabra. –Corey... –Volteó su cabeza 180° para encontrarse directamente con el peli-azul. Corey no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente bloqueado del miedo, simplemente subió la mirada y se encontró con la de la figura. Esa mirada que penetraba en todo su ser y examinaba su alma lentamente, una mirada tan tenebrosa y sombría que seguramente le acompañaría hasta la tumba en sus más horrendas pesadillas. – ¿Dónde... está... mi ropa? –Preguntó jadeante.

–La-Lanes... –La luz iluminó el cuerpo de la chica dejando a los tres boquiabiertos.

– ¡Te vez WOW! –Gritaron los chicos al unísono desconcertándola y al mismo tiempo calmando su ira infernal.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó y ellos asintieron entusiasmados.

La joven llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de piel, una ombliguera negra con el logo de la banda (Cortesía de las groupies que ayudaron a los gemelos para el nuevo guardarropas), unas botas grises de piel y tacón alto y una chamarra negra de cuero. Su peinado y maquillaje seguía siendo el mismo que un rato atrás: el cabello waffleado y tonos rosas.

–En realidad te queda hermano. Te vez bellísima y no pierdes tu esencia, ¡Luces como verdadera rock star! –Gritó Corey sonrojando a la pelirroja.

–Aun no me cuadra algo. –Dijo Kon y tanto él como su gemelo la observaron mientras pensaban, luego un foco apareció en sus cabezas

– ¡El cabello y maquillaje! –Gritaron ambos y la sentaron frente a un tocador en una silla de estilista que solo la diosa Jack sabe de dónde salió.

–Vas a quedar divis, divis... –Comentó el de lentes con voz homosexual mientras los otros tres lo miraban raro. – ¿Qué? –Dijo con su voz normal

–Nada –Contestaron los otros y prosiguieron a arreglarla.

Mientras tanto, Corey encendió la televisión, las noticias más específicamente.

-Así es Peaceville... -Empezó una mujer de pelo negro corto. -Los zombies han tomado casi toda la ciudad, si no encontramos como detenerlos... ¡ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS! -Gritaba desesperada mientras agitaba la cámara. -Vamos al lugar de los hechos con Murmurolfo Noticines-Recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

-Gracias Oportuna. Exactamente, este lugar está repleto de estas cosas comandadas por la adolescente de pelo negro que se hace llamar "Rocksi", se puede ver gente corriendo como loca y...–Uno de los zombies se acerca a él y lo tira al suelo, en la pantalla solo se ven sus manos y se escuchan gritos, de pronto levanta su cara que está claramente lastimada. – ¡AYUDENME! –Es lo último que dice antes de que la transmisión se corte.

–Gracias Murmurolfo –Dijo la reportera – ¿Algún día encontraremos la solución para esto?, ¿Habrá quien pueda rescatarnos? Tal vez una banda de cuatro chicos que esté dispuesta a detener los malvados planes de esta tirana. –Corey apagó el televisor.

–Eso fue muy específico –Dijo Kin

–Sí, tenemos que salvar la ciudad rápido, ¡Chicos, tengo una idea! –El grito repentino de Corey espantó a los gemelos. – ¡Cuando deszombifiquemos a todo Peaceville, tendremos a casi todos los ciudadanos en un mismo lugar y podremos hacer una tocada!

– ¡Sí! –Los gemelos estaban de acuerdo.

– ¿En serio? Después de tantas locuras hoy... ¡¿Todavía quieres hacer una tocada?!

–Sabes que una tocada siempre es buena hermano, no te desanimes...

– ¡LISTA! –Corey volteó y se encontró con Laney completamente cambiada, con maquillaje y peinado estilo estrella de rock que la hacía lucir hermosa.

– ¡Wow! –Susurró con cara de tonto mientras se perdía en los verdes orbes de la adolescente, quien solo se sonrojó por el "comentario" de su amigo.

–Y ahora sí, ¡A vencer a la emperatriz! –Gritó Kon despertando al peli-azul

– ¡Sí! –Inmediatamente hicieron su habitual saludo y salieron corriendo.

**EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN**

En la ciudad, un grupo de zombies ya habían tomado más de la mitad de Peaceville. Trina/Rocksi, estaba sentada en un trono hecho de cajas de chocolate en forma de corazón mientras que Nick permanecía en otro igual con una pequeña corona.

–Eres tan hermoso... –La "joven" no dejaba de mirar al castaño, quien estaba algo incómodo, cosa rara, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a la mirada acosadora de todas las chicas.

–Nick siente miedo.

– ¡Oye Rocksi! –Se pudo escuchar una voz que a ella le pareció molesta, sin embargo, el ambiente le atraía. Al voltear, distinguió a todos los Grojband, y claro, la voz pertenecía a su líder. – ¿Qué te parece si dejas nuestra ciudad en paz y regresas a tu descanso eterno?

– ¡Jajajajaja! –Rió frenéticamente – ¿Por qué haría yo algo tan estúpido como eso?

–Te tenemos una propuesta.

– ¿Una propuesta? –Le pareció curioso y al mismo tiempo interesante, en ese grupo definitivamente había algo bueno.

–Si, Te retamos a una batalla musical: si nosotros ganamos, tú dejas el corazón de mi hermana en paz y liberas a todo Peaceville de la Maldición.

–Interesante, pero si yo gano... –Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro –Me quedaré aquí, pero no solo eso. Voy a quedarme con uno de sus corazones. Entre ustedes hay un pequeño corazón lleno de amor y desamor, es simplemente delicioso... –Sus ojos se posaron directo en los de Corey intentando intimidarlo.

–Trato hecho.

Inmediatamente un escenario salió de la nada, en él estaba una base de micrófono hecha de huesos y una guitarra negra en forma de corazón roto, el mango era un hueso y en el extremo llevaba una calavera.

–Se dice que dejé de tocar, pero eso no quiere decir que perdí el toque... –Tres espectros aparecieron junto con algunos instrumentos que parecían ser igualmente fantasmales.

– ¡Corey! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! Ni siquiera tenemos una letra y ahora no podemos sacarla de tu hermana porque... –Corey tapó su boca con un dedo.

–Tranquila camarada, solo observa...

El baterista sonó sus baquetas y un ritmo lento inició. Rocksi rosaba lentamente las cuerdas de su guitarra impresionando a los jóvenes por el melodioso sonido que salía de ella. Acercó su rostro al micrófono y su dulce voz invadió la ciudad.

**Hush Hush – Avril Lavigne**

_I didn't mean to kiss you _

_You didn't mean to fall in love _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_We never meant for it to mean this much _

_Hush, hush now _

_I wanted to keep you _

_Forever next to me _

_You know that I still do _

_And all I wanted was to believe _

_Hush, hush now _

_So go on, live your life _

_So go on, say goodbye _

_So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why) _

_So this time I won't even try _

_Hush, hush now _

_Hush, hush now _

_When I try to forget you _

_I just keep on remembering _

_What we had was so true _

_Somehow we lost everything _

_Hush, hush now _

_So go on, live your life _

_So go on, say goodbye _

_So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why), no _

_So go on, live your life _

_So go on and say goodbye _

_So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why) _

_Maybe someday but not tonight _

_Hush, hush now _

_Hush, hush now _

_Don't, don't, don't you ever say a word (word) _

_Of what you ever thought you heard (heard) _

_Don't you ever tell a soul _

_What you know _

_I tried to hide but I still believe _

_We, that we were always meant to be (be) _

_But I could never let you go, no _

_Hush, hush now _

_So go on, live your life _

_So go on, say goodbye _

_So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why), no _

_So go on, live your life _

_So go on and say goodbye _

_So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why) _

_Maybe someday but not tonight _

_Hush, hush now _

_Hush, hush now_

Los adolescentes quedaron impresionados y muy atemorizados por la canción.

– ¡¿Ahora si me vas a explicar de dónde vamos a sacar la letra?!

–Aquí la tengo. –Sacó el diario de Trina de su bolsillo*** **y lanzó una mirada rápida a la letra. – Eh… Lanes, creo que deberías tomar el mando esta vez. –Le mostró la letra y la pelirroja asintió. –Ahora chicos, ¡HORA DEL SHOW!

La banda tomó su lugar en los instrumentos correspondientes, los cuales se cambiaron mágicamente por los suyos. Laney se colocó en el micrófono y la música de rock un tanto lenta y tétrica empezó.

**Tale of Blood and pain – Jack H.**

_La emoción que sentí,_

_El primer día que te vi,_

_Alguna vez eso importó,_

_Pero ahora ya nada tiene sentido._

_Te observo a lo lejos,_

_Y admiro todo lo que eres,_

_Busco escusas solo para verte,_

_Pero hoy eso no importa más._

_Quisiera cambiar las cosas,_

_Desearía que nada de esto fuera así,_

_Pero aunque quiero,_

_No puedo volver el tiempo atrás,_

_El tiempo atrás._

_Mis ojos sueltan lágrimas,_

_Siento el corazón quemarse,_

_Cuando abro la puerta y te veo frete a mí,_

_Sentado junto a esa persona sonriendo._

_Y ahora entiendo,_

_Que nunca fuiste para mí,_

_Que nunca fuiste para mí._

_Y ahora entiendo,_

_Que esto nunca fue real._

_Acabaste con la fantasía,_

_Me hiciste ver que el príncipe nunca llegó,_

_Que de esta historia,_

_La bruja malvada soy yo._

_Voy a volver tu cuento de hadas,_

_En cuento de sangre y dolor,_

_En cuento de sangre y dolor._

_Desgarraré tu sonrisa,_

_Como tú desgarraste mi corazón,_

_Suplicarás con demencia,_

_Por una pisca de compasión._

_Convertiré tu fantasía,_

_En cuento de sangre y dolor._

_En cuento de sangre y dolor._

_[…]_

–Muy impresionante niños, debo admitir que son dignos contrincantes. –Ese comentario le subió el ánimo a todos los de la banda. –Lamentablemente, ¡El público es quien decide! –Con un movimiento, Rocksi hizo que un montón de espectros y todos los zombies aparecieran justo al frente del escenario. – ¡AHORA SÚBDITOS MÍOS! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL GANADOR?! –Inmediatamente todos los presentes comenzaron a aclamar a Rocksi, quien comenzó a reír frenéticamente mientras se rodeaba de fuego ardiente. Esto dejó a los chicos más que atemorizados. –Creo que todos aquí sabemos que el triunfo es mío...

–Corey, tengo miedo... –Susurró Laney con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

–Caballeros, fue un placer haber tocado con ustedes. –Dijo Kin. Los cuatro permanecían acorralados en un rincón.

– ¡Es hora de reclamar mi premio! –La emperatriz comenzó a acercarse decidida con la intensión de adueñarse de aquel corazón lleno de deliciosos sentimientos, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca:

– ¡AHORA KON! –Gritó Corey. Pasaron solo segundos desde el grito, todos los presentes, en especial Rocksi, quedaron confundidos, dando oportunidad al baterista de aprisionar los labios de la adolescente en un profundo y largo beso.

Del cuerpo de Trina se desprendió el espíritu de la emperatriz, revelando a una chica hermosa, más o menos de la edad de Trina, tenía pelo excesivamente largo de color negro, piel pálida, ojos púrpura y labios rojos.

–Este no es el fin –Decía mientras infernales llamas comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo –Voy a regresar, ¡Y ya tengo a mi próxima víctima! –Sonrió de forma macabra mientras dirigió la vista a Laney, luego las llamas la consumieron completamente y desapareció junto con el escenario y los espectros. Las personas que habían sido convertidas en zombies fueron vueltas a la normalidad y Trina despertó en ese momento.

– ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –Gritó mientras separaba al chico. – ¡Puaj! ¡Me besó un perdedor! ¡Minaaaaaaaaaa! –Chilló e inmediatamente su amiga apareció a su lado.

– ¿Si Trina?

–Este Looser se atrevió a besarme, ¿Qué hago?

–Vamos amiga, yo te ayudo, tengo desinfectante en mi casa. –Mina arrastró a la chica lejos de ahí. La peli-rosada estaba muy sonrojada y en sus labios, se formó una casi indetectable sonrisa.

Kon suspiró tristemente, no esperaba esa reacción.

–Tranquilo amigo, no todo está perdido. –Corey rodeó al chico con su brazo para intentar animarlo.

–Tienes razón, ¡Aún puedo invitarla al festival! –Recobró su optimismo de forma veloz.

– ¡Así se habla hermano! –Los gemelos chocaron las palmas y sonrieron.

–Muy lindo. –interrumpió la pelirroja. –Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera ir a dormir. –Ellos miraron la hora y se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era.

–Sí, yo también tengo sueño –Apoyó el grandote.

–Lo sé, vámonos, fue un día agitado. Y al final si tuvimos tu tocada Core. –Laney se estiró mientras bostezaba.

–Pero al menos derrotamos a la loca. –Interrumpió Kin.

– ¿En serio? –Un reflector iluminó al chico de gorro naranja – ¿Realmente se podría decir que la derrotamos? En la vida a veces se gana cuando se cree que se pierde y se pierde cuando creemos que ganamos. Pero, ¿Vale la pena cuando terminas luchando con una loca desquiciada que convierte a todos en zombies? Porque al final, todos somos esa adolescente neurótica a la que hay que besar para liberarnos del apocalipsis zombie, y lo único cierto es... que la vida es como una montaña rusa: a veces gritamos de felicidad, y otras veces nos descarrilamos y morimos a mitad del juego. –El reflector se apaga y al voltear, se encuentra a sus amigos dormidos uno enzima del otro. –Bueno, creo que eso fue todo por hoy –Se gira a la audiencia – ¡Gracias a todos por venir! –Cierra la puerta del garage, en la que se forma la palabra:

**Continuará...**

_Bueno, ahora sí, después de tanto tiempo, he traído la actualización de esta rara historia. Espero que les guste y pues, ya estamos cerca del fin, solo nos faltan dos capítulos ¡Yei! Jeje. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, ojalá que no les moleste porque voy a hablar un poquisho._

_Primero: para evitar confusiones, malentendidos y ese tipo de cosas: Dediqué el capítulo a __**gothicgirlGXD, **__porque comparte mi amor por el KonTrina y supuse que le gustaría (para que se sepa, yo ya tengo a mi linda Lena X3), y pos… nomas pa' que no me vaya a pegar __**Creepylover**__ o algo así XS._

_Dos: Saben que no acostumbro poner canciones que no son mías para los personajes cuando se supone que ellos las escribieron; pero rompí la regla con "Hush Hush" porque originalmente quería basarla en Ember Mclain, de "Danny Phantom", y pues quería utilizar la canción que ella canta ("Ember Remember"), pero habían ciertos problemas porque habría que modificar la letra así que mejor decidí cambiar la canción, pero no se me ocurría nada y buscando opciones, mi hermana me dijo que usara esa canción. Y la canción de Grojband, entiendo que parece no tener forma de canción, es porque originalmente es en inglés y solo puse su traducción al español, es por eso que el título está en inglés (Por cierto, sólo es un fragmento). También sé que es algo deprimente y un poco sádica, pero bueno, no me juzguen, además recuerden que le rompieron el corazón terriblemente jeje._

_Otra cosilla: Este lunes entro a la escuela, así que no voy a poder escribir mucho ya que me tocó en la tarde y el viernes, un amigo rompió mi tableta, por lo que se me dificultará un poquito, pero voy a intentar no abandonarlos._

_También quiero dar un anuncio importante: Si alguno de ustedes leyó mi historia de "Hermosa, adictiva y secreta amistad" (sé que a algunos no están interesados porque es un Carrie x Laney), quiero anunciar que hay un par de historias que están ligadas a esa. Una de ellas es un one-shot desde el pv de Corey llamado "Nadie sabe lo que tiene", y el segundo es un fic largo en el que, tanto Corey como Lenny, tienen una participación importante en la relación de las chicas, aun no decido el desenlace que tendrá, si será yuri/yaoi, o no XP. _

_Y también quiero decir que estoy haciendo un cómic "Corney", que subiré en mi página de Deviantart (Donde voy a abrir un ASK que responderé con dibujitos X3, así que preparen sus preguntas) próximamente. Tampoco sé si va a ser corto o largo, pero si les gusta la primera página, ustedes pueden decidir si lo acabo en la segunda o lo continúo varias más, ¡Ah! Y me di cuenta que cuando hacen un capítulo largo en Grojband que se corta en dos partes, bajan la puerta del garaje y en la puerta aparece el "Continuará", y eso es lo que voy a hacer cuando sea un fic con formato de la serie. A veces dirá un discurso antes de cerrar la puerta, pero en otras ocasiones lo dejaré para el final como en la serie._

_Bueeeeeeno, como ya dije, aún faltan dos capítulos, en los que TODO puede pasar, espero que cumplan sus expectativas. Y pues como mi querido Pancho anda de vacaciones, me está ayudando mi hermanita con lo que sigue. Habrá más Kontrina, Corney, tal vez algo de Kina o Min (?… bueno, Mina x Kin (Que sería algo un tanto cómico y no muy marcado), y gracias a Trina, un par de parejas que ya son algo conocidas por aquí, pero que igual son poco comunes._

_Creo que eso es todo por el momento, espero sus críticas, ya sean buenas o malas, pero dejen reviews que me animan a no abandonar mis historias X3. Siempre tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias, pero a veces interfieren un poco con el desenlace de la historia por lo que, en ocasiones, no las pongo o las modifico para que cuadren. Por lo regular respondo aquí reviews anónimos, pero ya escribí mucho y creo que los aburro. Ojalá que les haya gustado._

_Jack H. fuera, muak paz. _

_***En el capítulo anterior, Corey le sacó a Trina una letra justo antes de que se transformara en Rocksi, pero no pudo cantarla y la conservó en el diario hasta este momento.**_


End file.
